My School Life
Description '"My School Life" '''is another brand-new series that came out on April 2017. It is the thirteenth series. The series is about a 16-year-old autistic girl named Maraya Adams who rides a new bus called 158M and still goes to Northgate High School. Characters There are lots of characters that appear during the series. Here's a list of them and their descriptions. Main Characters Maraya - a 16-year-old girl who was diagnosed with autism and OCD. She rides Ms. Carolyn's bus, 158M, and goes to Northgate High School in her actual sophomore year. She has long, brown hair that is still evenly parted and has brown eyes that are now more realistic. She also wears a light blue collar shirt with a colored shirt under it and matching black pants. She also wears black shoes with her outfit in every episode. Anie - Maraya's 21-year-old best friend with Fragile X syndrome who also rides Ms. Carolyn's bus and is in Maraya's class. In the series, he wears a navy blue t-shirt with black shorts and white socks with black tennis shoes. He also has black hair with brown eyes. Blake - an 18-year-old boy with Asperger's syndrome who is really smart when it comes to ''some types of birds, such as a falcon or a cardinal. He rides Ms. Carolyn's bus and is in Ms. Martin's class with his friends Cody and Clayton. In the series, he wears a red jacket with blue jeans and beige colored shoes. He also has light brown hair and a mustache. Blake wears glasses and has brown or blue eyes. Clayton - a 19-year-old boy with Down syndrome who also rides Ms. Carolyn's bus and is in Ms. Martin's class. He is known to be the shortest student that Maraya sees on Ms. Carolyn's bus everyday. He has light brown hair and wears glasses just like Blake. His other looks in the series include him wearing a blue and black shirt with black athletic pants and white sneakers. His best friend is Cody. Dylan - a 14-year-old boy with autism who loves trains and is in Ms. Pierce's class with his friend, Jonathan. He rides Ms. Carolyn's bus and is known to be the youngest student on there. His appearance in the series include his curly, brown hair and eyes, a gray shirt with blue jeans, and black tennis shoes with two Velcro straps on each one. He is also very energetic when it comes to seeing Ms. Carolyn. Cody - a 19-year-old boy who walks partially with a big, blue walker. He rides Ms. Carolyn's bus and is also in Ms. Martin's class with his best friends Clayton and Blake. In the series, he wears a white t-shirt with black athletic shorts and white socks and sneakers. He also has orange hair and blue eyes. Jonathan - a 19-year-old boy with autism who likes to stop to say hey to anyone, including Ms. Carolyn and Ms. Brenda. He is in Ms. Pierce's class and rides the same bus as Dylan and friends. In the series, he wears a red and black jacket with dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He also has black hair and brown eyes. Connor - a 16-year-old boy who likes computers so much that he actually carries one himself. His appearance includes him wearing a dark blue shirt with tan khaki pants and white tennis shoes. He also has light brown hair and brown or blue eyes. John - a 16-year-old boy who attends a military class on Thursdays. When he's not in his military class, he wears a white and blue striped shirt with white shorts and black tennis shoes. He has golden brown hair and also has brown or blue eyes. Ms. Carolyn - Maraya's 73-year-old bus driver and helper in the entire series. She is known to be very friendly, and in the series, she wears a white buttoned up tank top with green shorts. She also wears white socks and shoes with her outfit and has shoulder length hair that is bleach blonde and wavy. Ms. Carolyn is known to have blue eyes and drives her bus 158M. Ms. Brenda - Maraya's bus monitor and Ms. Carolyn's assistant who is in her 60's. In the series, Ms. Brenda wears a white quarter sleeved shirt with pink design on each side of it. She wears black pants and white shoes with her outfit. She also has purple hair that is tied back into a bun with a red hairbow and has brown eyes. On Ms. Carolyn's bus, 158M, she sits behind Anie but in front of Cody. Other Characters Ashley - one of Maraya's best friends who has autism and is in her class. Cameron - a 16-year-old boy with autism and is also one of Maraya's friends. He is in Ms. Martin's class. Ivan - another 16-year-old boy with autism who was also one of Maraya's friends from Arbor Springs Elementary. He is in Ms. Martin's class with his best friend, Cameron. Angel - a 17-year-old boy with Down syndrome who was from Mexico. He is in Ms. Pierce's class. Morgan - a 16-year-old girl with autism that Maraya knew since third grade in Arbor Springs Elementary. She is in Ms. Martin's class. Nicki (full name: Nicole) - a 19-year-old girl with Apert syndrome. She is in Maraya's class. Carmen - Maraya's best friend with Apert syndrome. She is 19 years old and is in Maraya's class. Jess (full name: Jessica): a 21-year-old girl who is in Maraya's class. She is known to have no disability or disorder. Erin - a bossy 19-year-old girl that Maraya has known since her third grade year in Arbor Springs Elementary. She has autism and is in her class. Miranda - a silly 19-year-old girl with Down's syndrome and is in Maraya's class. Novalee - another one of Maraya's best friends who is from Canada and can speak English and Spanish. She is known to have no disability or disorder and is in Maraya's class. Anthony - a 15-year-old boy with severe autism. He is in Ms. Pierce's class. Casey - a 19-year-old girl with autism and Down syndrome. She is in Ms. Pierce's class. Georgi - a girl with severe autism and Down syndrome. She is in Ms. Pierce's class. Ms. Sherrit - Maraya and Anie's special ed teacher at school. Ms. Ryan - Maraya and Anie's paraprofessional at school. Ms. Martin - Clayton, Cody, and Blake's special ed teacher at school. Ms. Pierce - Dylan and Jonathan's special ed teacher at school. Synopsis In each episode in the series, 16-year-old Maraya learns a lesson about a certain topic (being yourself, being professional for work, etc.). And sometimes she learns them with the help of grown-ups (mostly Ms. Carolyn teaches her the lessons because she is the only one who believes in Maraya's autism and OCD). The Theme and Ending Songs There is a theme song before the episode begins and there is an ending song after the episode ends. Then after the ending song, Maraya says, "Goodbye, everyone. See you next time!" After that, she winks at the camera and it fades out. Trivia *This is the thirteenth "Maraya and Friends" series. *This is the first series that has an actual ending song after each episode. *In this series, Maraya and the other characters that appeared in the previous series are remade and Maraya has a different helper too. Category:List of "Maraya and Friends" Series Category:My School Life